Umbrellas, Buses & Blushes
by themyscira
Summary: Modern AU: Rapunzel and Jack wait for the bus in the pouring rain.
1. Chapter 1

It was pouring outside. Lighting was in the sky and thunder beat in cadences that reminded him of lullabies. Jack tapped his foot and shoved his hands into his pockets. His hood was thin and his hair was wet, very wet.

He should've known better, all he had to do was look at the sky with its gray clouds…he should've known then that it was going to rain, but Jack Frost was not a planner. No, Jack Frost forgot his keys at home and locked himself out, Jack Frost took a cab to work because he never fixed his flat tire, Jack Frost stood in the pouring rain and waited for the bus.

He should've called for another cab but he was out of cash and his credit cards were on his kitchen table, he'd forgotten to put them back in his wallet...again. What he did have was his bus pass, a mint, and a very wet jacket that barely kept him warm.

"I really should get my life in order," Jack laughed, "But that would require effort."

It was only after he spoke that he noticed her, she couldn't have been at the bus stop for more than a few seconds what with her pink umbrella being difficult to miss. This girl, Jack thought, had it together. She wore not only a knitted hat on her head but a raincoat and rain-boots. When she looked up, he saw her face and smiled, he'd met her before.

This was Rapunzel, the girl who was always at the bus stop when he passed by in his car, or on days where he had money, a cab. He'd seen her at the children's center, usually covered in paint or dancing with children, sometimes both. She was a teacher, and he was a volunteer. Sometimes, on sunny days, he'd see her in the park on his morning run. The sun always hit her perfectly, as though it followed her.

"Hey," He said softly.

She smiled at him and waved, "You're all wet!"

"Good thing I'm not a wicked witch." Jack smirked and Rapunzel shook her head in a way that said "oh Jack." He liked that, although he didn't know why.

"Here," She gestured to her umbrella, "Come over here so you don't catch a cold!"

Jack laughed, Rapunzel was several inches shorter than he was. He'd have to crouch underneath. The very idea of it made him laugh so much that rather then point this out, he quietly walked over, hunched his shoulder and bent his knees.

"Very funny," She smiled at him and stood on her toes, "There, you go." Rapunzel had thought she was being clever. It would have been smart to hand him the umbrella, but no, she wanted to have her moment. The problem was, she hadn't accounted for the slippery sidewalk, so slippery that within seconds she'd stated to fall. Jack didn't think when he saw her tip back; he only reached out to her and took her free hand.

The umbrella fell out of her fingers and onto the ground; a gust of wind blew it up momentarily while Jack pulled Rapunzel close, closer to him, perhaps a bit too close.

"Ah, I should have thought that through." She said, her cheeks were red and her hand was warm. Rain fell from Jack's face, his hood had fallen back and his ears were bright red. Somehow, their eyes met.

It was odd, they both thought, to see someone so often, to smile in their presence as much as they did, and never before having looked so intently at one another. His eyes were blue, she hadn't thought they were so blue and so very mischievous but…with a softness hidden in the corners; it made her heart ache. Why was that?

And her eyes were green; within them, Jack thought, was a dance, a rhythm set to the beat of the sun, it made his heart race, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

There they stood, awkwardly in the rain, in what was a state of confusion and awe.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice said, "Are you two planning on getting on the bus?"

The bus had arrived, the doors had been opened, and here they stood, hand in hand with a pink umbrella at their feet, not having noticed at all.

"Yeah." Jack said. He let go of her and handed her the umbrella, gestured for her to step first, and followed after she smiled so shyly he thought he'd faint.

She took a seat at the back of a near full bus while Jack stood, hand on a pole, eyes away from her but still somehow on her. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, this strange, terrifying but fantastic feeling. He did know, however, that it made him happy.

"Thanks," He said, not a trace of cheekiness in his voice, "For the umbrella."

She laughed, "The one I dropped?"

"That's the one."

She shook her head again; "Thank you for grabbing me, for not letting me fall."

"Happy to catch you, always." He squinted, it was such an odd way to respond but it was too late to take it back.

She looked down, despite the rain, it had turned out to be a great day.

When he saw her smile again, he thought the same thing.

* * *

**I really should stop writing new tics when I haven't finished the old ones. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack tried to look anywhere else. He looked out windows, each covered in fingerprints from people who'd pressed their hands against the class, he looked to the the wet floor covered in mud and candy wrappers. He turned to the empty seats he should have sat in, full seats with people he'd never seen before, the top of the bus even, and yet, his eyes went back to her.

She sat with her hands in her lap, a shy expression on her cheeks and lips, but wide eyes that made her look curious, always curious. He thought that was odd. She didn't look like a wide eyed dear, no, she looked like a person who was always interested in learning more. Jack smiled to himself, that was the trademark of someone who was bound to discover something wonderful.

He crossed his arms and turned, he'd let go of the pole and steadied himself. He moved his body with the jumps of the bus by leaning back on his heels. His body moved from side to side to match the bus' movements, all the while he refused to grab the pole again; it was too close to her. He should have realized it would have been easier to grab the pole opposite of her but Jack wasn't thinking straight, he had too many emotions, unfamiliar emotions that frightened him.

"Are you okay?" She sounded curious and concerned all at the same time.

"Just in a friendly competition with the bus," He smiled at her, "I think I'm winning." He pushed his left foot down when the bus took a sudden turn. Rapunzel titled to the side but Jack barely moved.

"That's impressive!" She said earnestly. Jack shrugged his shoulders but the pride on his face was evident by his sly grin.

That was until the bus took another sharp turn and he found himself tumbling to the side, right in her direction.

Jack was now on Rapunzel's lap, his face was red, his heart had stopped, and all he could hear was the laughter from a nearby passenger who thought his boldness was annoying.

"Are you okay?" She asked again, this time her voice was much more gentle.

"Fine." He said with barely any breath, he started to move off her lap when the bus hit a bump. Rapunzel squeaked and tumbled down with Jack in tow. They both had their bellies against the bus floor and could see just how dirty it was.

"Oh dear." Rapunzel pushed herself up and held out a hand to Jack who took it without thinking; "Maybe it'd be better for both our sakes if you sat down?"

Jack was too petrified to speak; he took a seat next to her and looked down at his feet. He didn't know what was worse, falling into her lap and having their faces an inch apart, or falling to the floor and bruising his ribcage. He was also sure there was mud on his hair now.

"I have stain remover for that," She gestured to his jacket, "If you need it."

"I don't." Jack said briskly, "But thanks anyway"

He glanced at her; she was smiling. Somehow, it made the whole ordeal a lot better.

The bus finally came to a stop, not Jack's, hers. His wouldn't come for another 5 minutes or so, probably longer given the rain. He watched her get up to go, he watched as she took the steps down the bus and only looked back to wave at him. He waved back, too quickly, he thought.

Once she was at the steps to her apartment Jack turned around and faced the window. He had expected her to fumble with her keys, to go right through the door, to fiddle with her umbrella. She did none of those things; to his surprise, she looked back at him.

He saw her mouth out, "I didn't mind."

Just as the bus pulled out Jack grinned and mouthed back, "Neither did I."


End file.
